Piña Colada Lipgloss
by oUtEr.eDgEs.oF.sPaCe
Summary: Sonny's not the kind of girl to wear lipgloss -she totally prefers bright red lipstick- and she would especially never wear a certain gooey Piña Colada flavored lipgloss that would drive a certain jerkthrob . . . cRaZy. CHANNY.
1. Piña

**This idea just like came to my mind outta the blue, and I decided I might as well write it down. Then write it out. Then, why the heck not? Here I am, posting it! Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

Drat, I thought unhappily, I'm down to the stub!

I sighed dramatically, and threw the last bit of my ah-mazing, favorite red lipstick in the trash. I searched through my drawer for another lipstick, but I realized with a sad pang that that was my last

one.

"Darn," I muttered to myself.

I absently kept looking through my junk, still holding on to a last shred of hope, when my fingers closed around a smooth, round shaped tube.

Yes! I thought excitedly and pulled it out.

"Oh."

It was lipgloss.

I knew it was weird, but for some reason, I've never been able to stand lipgloss. It's so. . . Goopy, and gooey looking. And wayyy too shiny. And- ick, did the label say Piña Colada? Why would you put a flavor on lipgloss?? It's not like you're gonna EAT it . . .

Weird.

Still, looking at my lips in the mirror, they looked so plain and . . . Colorless. I stared at the lipgloss.

Ah well, just for the day, I thought, what harm could it do.

**~^-^~ **

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"GOOD."

"GOOD!" I yelled, staring angrily into those warm, twinkling brown eyes. Uhh- I mean, harsh, muddy eyes. Yeah, that.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, you are. . . " Sonny started on a long rant that I didn't bother to tune in. In fact, I was too busy trying to figure out what that scent was. It smelt sweet, almost like coconuts-

Wait a second.

I stared at Sonny's lips intently- they were a shiny, glossy light pink color.

They were. . . _sparkly._

I felt a sharp prick against my forehead.

"Ow!" I yelped, "Why did you just flick me?!"

"Why are you staring at my mouth?!" She yelled back, a faint red blush spreading across her cheeks.

I blinked, and hesitated. I looked down at Sonny's pursed-sparkly- lips and finally said the only thing I could think of:

"Why are _you_ wearing _lipgloss?_"

Her mouth dropped open in shock, and it occurred to me that it wasn't very Chad Dylan Cooper like of me to notice something like that.

Oops.

"Well!" She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Hmm, her tongue was very red, rosy-like color . . .

"Yes?" I asked calmly.

"I-I-" She stuttered for a second, then scowled, "Why do YOU CARE?!?!"

I smirked, "Ah, funny little Sonny." I shook my head lightly and leaned in closer. I casually lifted my arm up and rested it across her shoulder. She looked down at my arm in confusion, then back up at me.

I gave her a small, yet genuine smile, "Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't _do _caring."

She looked up at me, our eyes connecting and locking onto each other. Oh. Wow. They weren't just brown. . . There was also a swirl of caramel, with a sprinkle of honey. God, for a second, I felt my Chad cover slip, felt my heart hammer in my chest. My palms become sweaty. The blood rush to my face.

_Wow_.

Sonny shook her head and pulled away harshly, her face a mixture of embarrassment, confusion, and excitement.

"Good bye, Chad." She said, and before I could respond, quickly made her way down the hallway around the corner.

I stood in my spot for a while, my thoughts rushing through my head, before I shrugged to myself and headed to Studio 2.

Today we were shooting the scene where Mackenzie finds out that Chloe is actually his cousin twice removed- or something like that- and breaks her heart by deciding to break up.

Something like that.

I was reading the line where I look Chloe in the eyes, and say softly, "I can't do this, Chloe. We-you-I . . . It's just not right."

Yeah, that line. Anyway, that's the part when my brain suddenly decides to remind me about Sonny's pink, shimmery lips.

Aw, crap.

I tried to get back into character, but now Sonny's lips pursed, and I found myself wanting to lean in . . . and press my own lips to hers . . . sweet, sticky . . . piña colada . . . lips . . . Sonny . . . kiss . . .

"CHAD!" The director yelled.

I focused my gaze, and found my face millimeters from Chloe's. Her wide, shocked, but slightly pleased eyes stared back at me.

"This scene does not call for a kiss!" He yelled angrily.

Crud.

Had I really been about to kiss Chloe?

"Whatever." I muttered, and started to walk away, "I need a ten minute break."

The director shook his head, but didn't dare deny me.

I stepped into my dressing room and locked the door.

Flopping down on the couch, I closed my eyes tightly.

No thinking about Sonny's lips.

No thinking about how her lipgloss would taste.

No thinking about how it would feel to scrape my tongue across those lips, how it would feel like to crape away all that candy-flavored, piña colada coating and finally get to those effing lips.

No thinking about those soft, heavenly, yummy _lips, _and how it would be like to finally kiss her.

My arms wrapped against that tiny waist, her own arms wrapped tightly around my neck.

My fingers brushing against her smooth, flawless skin.

Her hair tickling my face.

Sticky.

Sweet.

Piña Co-freaking-lada.

I decided right then that I hated that lipgloss.

* * *

**So. What do you think of my random idea? Lol, review pleze!**


	2. Co

**Yupsie, FINALLY. Okay, here's something a lil serious. I'm not too sure about the ratings, and so far this is all channy fluff, right? But, idk, am I pushing it a lil bit? Because Chad is seriously starting to get a fetish with Sonny's lips, lolz. I'm not sure, what do you think? **

* * *

I had to hurry up and finish this hotdog before I was late for rehearsal. Stuffing the last bite into my mouth, I took a second to acknowledge the fact that that was the worst hotdog I've ever eaten -piña colada and leftover hotdog do NOT mix- and was about to stand up and leave, when I remembered the lipgloss.

Oh yeah, I needed to 'reapply' or whatever.

_This is dumb_, I thought, getting out the tube from my pocket. If this was lipstick, the thing wouldn't smear off so easily.

Whateves, I quickly pursed my lips and swiped it across my bottom lip, then pressed my lips together, again and again.

_Ewww!_ I cringed, the sweet taste of the lipgloss was disgusting with the spicy after taste of the mustard.

I pressed my lips again, when I felt a small prickling at the back of my neck. The prickling that someone was watching me. I slowly turned a little to the right, and found myself looking into Chad's eyes.

Wait, no, I wasn't looking at Chad's eyes.

Because Chad's eyes were preoccupied.

Staring at my lips.

_Seriously, what is this guys issue with my mouth?! _I thought yelled, then stood up and made my way to him.

**~^-^~**

She pressed her lips together tightly, rubbing them together again and again.

And again.

And again.

It was absolutely the most mesmerizing, tantalizing, sexiest thing I'd ever seen.

Gawd.

I closed my eyes for a second, and tried to lock that picture in my brain.

When I opened my eyes again, somebody was blocking my view. I was about to yell at them to freakin' move, when I recognized the familiar light blue cloth of the persons shirt

I looked up.

Sonny.

Ohhh, crap.

"Hey Sonshine," I said suavely, praying in my head that she hadn't caught me staring.

Her eyes narrowed.

Ohhh, crappie shiz.

"I need to talk to you, Chad Dylan Cooper." She bounced over to the chair next to me and sat down across from my spot.

Quick, Chad, think. Quick, Chad, THINK.

"Oh, well, ya see, Sonny-girl, I'm a very busy actor, places to see, people to visit- and you're just not one of those people." I gave her a small, almost apologetic smile and was about to stand up and make my dramatic exit when she grabbed my arm.

"Do you have a problem with my mouth?" She asked tightly, her fingers closing around the crook of my elbow.

"What?" I asked, feigning confusion.

"Why are you always staring at my mouth!" She yelled, and pulled her hand away. I studied her closely as she clasped her hands together, and looked into my eyes wonderingly. Even a little embarrassed.

I snorted, "Why dear Sonny, you must be confused. I am most certainly not staring at your mouth."

She scowled, something that was definitely not befitting on her pretty little face. Uhh, I just meant I don't like it when people scowl. It's not befitting on _anyone. _

Then, it slipped out, "I am staring at your lipgloss."

She brow knotted, "What?"

Crud, crud, crud, crud, what was I, stupid or something?! Keep your mouth shut, Chad!

I shrugged, but couldn't think of anything to say. So instead, I gave Sonny my most charming Chad Dylan Cooper smile, the one all the girls go crazy for, you know which one it is, and I quickly got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

Leaving behind a very confused Sonny.

**~^-^~**

I sat mutely, staring at where Chad had left, not five seconds ago. I had no clue what to think about what he had said. Did he not _like_ my lipgloss? Did it bother him? Or was it possible he was staring at my . . . Mouth, maybe just maybe because he _did _like it?

I shivered, and letting out a low groan, I got up too.

"Sonny!" Tawni's loud yell shook me back to reality.

I looked over at my cast mate, "Yeah?"

She walked over to me with a pouty expression, her hands carrying a tray and over-done hot dog, "What is _up_ with you and Chad?"

"Huh?"

"He kept staring at you . . ." She shot me a disapproving look.

"I don't know," I muttered, "it's complicated," my eyes narrowed, "_he's_ complicated."

* * *

**:) I just wanted to steal that line, if ya'll remember it from one of the episodes. Anyhoo, I know itz taken me a while to post this, but I got distracted . . . review pleze! ^-^**


	3. Freaking

**Hi-hi! Now bye-bye as you read!**

* * *

I most definitely did not expect, plan, or even consider the fact that only a few hours later I would fall on Sonny.

No, no, not fall _for_ her- fall _on_ her.

Okay, so, see, I was on the way back to cafeteria for my short half hour break, right? The one we have around four, so they can make us keep working until at least seven. So, I was hurrying to the cafeteria to make sure there would still be some fro-yo left over (sometimes there's almost none left after the lunch shift) when suddenly, turning around a corner, I slam into someone.

Now, by the power of, uh, what was that thing called? The Three Laws of Motion? Anyway. One of them states-I think- that when you hit something, you go flying back with the same equal force as you hit it with. So, logically, I'm supposed to go flying back, and fall on my butt a few feet away from Sonny. But, somehow, I stumbled, and fell

forward. On top of her.

Here's how it went:

_Crap, those Random's-what are their names again? Rainy, Cloudy?- have probably all ready drained the last drop of fro-yo. Darn them, no one takes frozen yogurt away from Chad Dylan Cooper!_

Putting on an extra burst of speed, I make a tight turn around the corner. For a split second, I see a flash of brown, and catch a whiff of coconuts.

Next thing I know, I feel a body slam against mine, and I feel my body push back. But in my stumbling, my foot catches on Sonny's, and next thing I know, I'm slamming forward against her-again. Our bodies crush each other for a painful split second, then collapse on the floor.

Something soft, and yet hard lays underneath me. Oh, crap.

Now:

"OW!" Sonny cries, and stares at me, her face a few mere

millimeters from mine.

I am completely frozen, unable to move. Something about the close proximity to her lips, the dizzying scent of her, the way my hands are pushing against the floor on either sides of her face. An awkward position for sure, but . . .

The confusion of what just happened is wearing off, and now she realizes who those blue eyes are that are staring back at her belong to. And her face becomes very solemn, closed off. I am unable to read her expression, and for a second, neither of us say anything.

A thousand thoughts flash through my mind.

The first being:

Kiss her!

The second:

Come on, kiss her!

The third:

Seriously man, just kiss her!

The fourth:

Darn it, you wimp, kiss Sonny, will you?!

The fifth:

Fine, don't bother. Your chance all ready came and went anyway.

The sixth:

Damn.

**~^-^~**

Chad's body crushes the air out of my chest, and I feel like shouting at him to get off me. But the words are trapped as I gaze into those beautiful sparkly ocean-blue eyes. My breath catches in my throat, and I suddenly find myself unable to breath. Chad, on the other hand, gasps loudly, catching the breath that has been knocked out of him too.

I feel the tiny details of how our bodies are positioned. Sprawled on

the floor, with him on top, but also-

I can feel his hands straining against my hair on both sides of my face.

I can feel his leg trapped between my own, pressing down with enough pressure that it makes my stomach quench.

I can feel his chest expanding and contracting against my own.

I can feel his breath, cool and minty on my cheeks.

I can feel his body heat radiating off of his and on mine, making me suddenly feel like I have stepped in the middle of the desert. Ironically, my throat is also becoming dry.

My stomach flutters madly.

I feel light-headed.

Then something slightly weird happens. . . I watched Chad's face intently as I see conflicting emotions pass like shadows across his perfect features. Confusion. Realization. Want. Longing. Desperation.

Then . . . regret.

"Hey, Sonny." He says softly, his voice low and raspy as he deftly and easily rolls off me.

I raise myself onto my elbows, and look over at him. He's lying on the floor too, an almost thoughtful expression on his face.

"Uh, hi." Out of nowhere, extreme heat rushes to my face, and I know I was furiously blushing. Drat.

He looks over at me too, and I can see the hint of a smirk playing on his lips. I know he can see the angry redness that is spreading across my face.

He swiftly gets on his feet, and puts out a hand to help me. I grab it hesitantly, surprised at how easily and smoothly he pulls me up, as if I weigh nothing.

"Um, thanks." I mumble, looking away.

He nods, then, scratching the back of his neck, he gives me a sheepish smile, "Sorry about that."

"Yeah . . ." I trail off, wanting to forget about what had just happened.

He nods, "Well, I better go . . . I was going to the cafeteria . . .

To, uh, to get something to . . . Eat, I think . . ."

I nod too, "Um, yeah, I was going there too, actually."

Something in his eyes light up when I say that, I'm sure of it.

"I could walk you." he says, almost eagerly.

I feel a happy spark of electricity shoot through me when I realize he wants me to join him, but I instantly try to ignore it. Me, happy that Chad wants to join me? Nahhh.

"Okay." I whisper, still a little embarrassed. I should've told him to get off me . . . Now, what's he gonna think? Oh, god, he's gonna think that I like him . . . But he was the one who didn't get off first . . . And he _was_ on top of me . . .

I internally groan.

"So, let's go?" He asks, turning to the direction of the cafeteria.

I nod, "Okay."

He turns and starts to walk when he suddenly pauses and glances back at me. His mouth quirks up into the cutest, most genuine smile I've ever seen on Chad, and his eyes sparkle again. My heart does a flip.

Oh, _god._

* * *

**Okay, there WAS a plan. This chapter was supposed to be the last. But I felt like I was pushing it. It was going too fast . . . so I changed it. Now it's going to be five chapters long . . . I all ready have chapter four written. ^-^ Anyhoo, reviews, pleze!**


End file.
